


A Special Proposal

by ksiolajidebtolatunji



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiolajidebtolatunji/pseuds/ksiolajidebtolatunji
Summary: Ohm is shy about asking Bryce to marry him so instead, he slips the ring on Bryce's finger while he is asleep.





	A Special Proposal

“You’re finally gonna put that damn ring on Bryce, huh?” Delirious asked, raising his brow.

“Tonight is the night! I can feel it.” I responded trying to hype myself up. There was just one problem and that problem was my fear of actually spitting out the words, _"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

-11:56 PM

Long story short? I chickened out again. Bryce was now asleep. I stared down at the ring in my hands, then to Bryce. I had every intention of popping the question but it just never happened. Why was this one of the hardest things I've ever had to do? I wished there was an easier way of doing this. Why couldn't I just slip the damn thing on his finger and be done with it?

As I pictured myself sliding the ring onto Bryce's finger, I almost choked on my own saliva. The answer was right inside my head all along and it just solved itself. 

"I am a genius..." I whispered softly even though I knew Bryce wasn't going to hear it.

II could totally slip the ring on him while he's asleep. It was the perfect plan, flawless even. There was no doubt whether Bryce would say yes or no because I have known for awhile now that he has been waiting for me to pop the question, thanks to Delirious and his big mouth. Having Bryce awaken to see a ring on his finger would be his dream and in the end, I still win. I don't have to be a shy bastard and we can finally be "official".

The only concern that played in my head was, _"What if he wakes up?"_  . My eyes drifted from the ring to his face that was across from me. He wouldn't, would he? Surely he wasn't that light of a sleeper. He's slept through a thunderstorm before so he wouldn't wake up from someone touching his hand. 

I bit down on my lip, leaning down towards his face. His blonde fringe was hanging over his eyes so I wasn't completely sure if he was truly asleep and completely out of it. It was possible he was sound asleep and dreaming by now but what if he was faking it? He's done that to me a few times just to scare me. 

"Bryce?" 

I mentally hit myself as I quickly remembered that I'm not trying to wake him up so why the hell would I say his name out aloud? I'm really not the smartest person sometimes. Thankfully, he didn't move a muscle after his name escaped my lips. 

Scooting my body closer to him, I clasped my hand shut with the ring inside. I gently lifted his hand up from where it was placed across his stomach. It was now or never. Even though he was asleep, I still felt that ping of nervousness in my chest. Just holding the ring at the tip of his finger was overwhelming but in a swift second, the ring slide perfectly onto his finger. I let out a sigh of relief and admired Bryce's new bling. All those butterflies in my stomach for weeks and awkwardly holding onto the ring and it didn't even take three seconds in the end.

"God that ring looks good on you." I smiled to myself, still admiring him.

All I needed now was for it to be morning just so I could see the look on his face. 

Twenty minutes went by and he never woke up but I managed to get him snuggled back into my arms. I felt on top of the world and there was nothing to ruin this moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath ready to get a good nights sleep. 

Not even a minute later I heard the dreaded footsteps of Delirious and Cartoonz. The louder their voices got towards the room where Bryce and I currently was, you could definitely tell they had a few too many drinks. I prayed for them not to come in remembering the last time they quickly woke the pair of us at 4am just to have some pancakes. If they wake Bryce up then it would ruin this whole thing. 

"Don't come in. Don't come in. Don't come in..." I muttered softly.

I scrunched my face as the footsteps and voices stopped right outside our door. I was right. They were coming in as one of them started knocking on the door. 

"Ohmie! Can we come in and... and chill with you and Bryce?." Delirious' yelled.

"You can't get angry with us. We knocked this time!" Cartoonz quickly added afterwards.

I didn't want them to ruin this for me but they are going to wake Bryce up any moment. I started to panic. They were going to be so dead if they wake him. I wasted no time in manoeuvring my body out from behind of Bryce. I bolted for the door just in case they decided to start banging instead of knocking on the door. As I opened it I was welcomed to see the pair of them grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but notice a paper bag with a bottle of what looked like whiskey in Delirious' hand though. 

"Guys. Not tonight okay?"

"We want to celebrate! Our boys are finally engaged!" Cartoonz cheered.

I wasn't going to lie, I'm happy that they were excited about this as I was but at the same time I didn't want them to ruin the surprise. I had to let them know that I took the chicken way out and that Bryce doesn't know yet. 

Delirious held up the paper bag higher. "How can you not celebrate?! Toonz and I even brought a little gift!" 

 "Yeah, I see that..." I nodded. "There's one little problem though. I didn't ask Bryce, okay."

I dropped my head in shame as soon as the words left my mouth. Now I was just waiting for one of them to lecture me as drunk people tend to try and do. Especially from Cartoonz. When I lifted my head back up they had their arms folded. Yep, that lecture was about to start but I failed to mention the other important detail.

"Ohm. We may be under the influence right now... n-no, no we're definitely under the influence but!" Cartoonz hiccupped, lifting his finger and tapping his watch. "Time is a ticking..."

"I need to add something!" I spat out in a whisper. "I may have slipped the ring on without him knowing."

The reaction from them wasn't what I expected. Cartoonz grinned even wider from when I first opened the door and Delirious looked estatic. Did they understand what I said or did all they hear was "slipped the ring on"? 

"Ummm?" I gulped as they stood there not saying anything. "Guys?"

Cartoonz started to open his mouth like he was about to say something but Delirious quickly caught my eye as he started to come towards the door and I. He shoved the paper bag with the bottle inside into my hand, pushing his way through the door. My first reaction was to grab him by the arm and yank him out of my room but that's when Cartoonz grabbed me, pulling me back to face him.

"You gotta wake him up! He should know now and then we can celebrate all morning!"

"I'm not waking him dude! I want to surprise him." I quickly interjected.

He frowned and gave a thumbs down. "Lame man. You're no fun."

I slipped my hand through my hair in annoyance. Was he really going to stand there and call me lame all because I wanted to surprise my boyfriend with the next step towards our relationship? I love these guys but when they're drinking, they are a handful and a headache.

"Look, you're one of my best friends but you don't get to choose how I want to..."

"Ohm?" Delirious suddenly called out.

 _Oh god._ I jumped from his voice and turned to where it came from. I was so focused on Cartoonz that I completely forgot about Delirious in my room.

"I may be a little tispy but isn't the... engagement ring suppose to go on the left hand?", he added while turning on the bedside lamp.

"Huh?" I headed over to Delirious as he pointed towards Bryce's hand. "What are you talking about? It is on his left hand."

With Cartoonz beside me, we both stopped next to Delirious. He was still pointing at Bryce's hand to show that "apprantely" I put the ring on the wrong hand. The three of us stared at the ring on Bryce's hand.

"Do you know your left from your right?" Cartoonz started to giggle.

How drunk were they? The ring was clearly on the left hand. Surely they were messing with me. There is no way they wouldn't take this opportunity to crack a joke at me. I was looking at Bryce's hand, that was his left hand in front of us. They are clearly making a joke and it won't stop until I go along with it and end up proving them wrong.

I handed the bottle back to Delirious. "Look." I say while lifting both my hands up. I placed them above Bryce as he was completely dead to the world. I honestly don't know how he isn't awake but I'm glad that he is in a deep sleep right now. I shook my left hand over his to prove I was right. "This is my left which is also his left."

"Ohm you noob! That's his right!" Delirious corrected. 

I stood there hovering my hands over Bryce's body as Cartoonz and Delirious started to snicker behind me. My eyes squinted at Bryce's hand and then mine. I did that at least three times before it clicked.  _Shit._ I was mirroring him. Embarrassment flooded over my whole body as I quickly backed away from Bryce and the bed. No words would come out of my mouth. I just made the biggest fool out of myself and the ring was on the _wrong_ side. Now I have to transfer it over the other side and risk waking him again.

"Don't worry! We just need to swap it to the other finger!" Cartoonz said, patting my shoulder.

"We?! No no no no no. You two have to go. I'll fix it. Just please go to bed so he doesn't wake up." I pleaded, pointing back at the door.

Of course they didn't listen though. Well Delirious didn't listen as he was already picking up Bryce's hand as I was still talking. He placed his fingers over the ring and started to slide it back off the finger. 

"Delirious..." I grumbled, reaching for him but he had already slipped the ring off.

My eyes darted to Bryce to see if he had any sudden movement. My heart sank as he actually started to shift slightly. A small groan escaping from his mouth and then another one escaped two seconds afterwards. Delirious and I were frozen in place. I swear if he wakes him up, I'm not cooking for anyone except Bryce for a year.

I wasn't sure how many minutes had passed but it seemed long enough that Delirious started to reach for Bryce's left hand. I took another step forward ready to stop him. Unfortunately it was too late. He already lifted the band at the tip of Bryce's finger. Why was Delirious doing this? This was my boyfriend and I should be the one doing this!

"Delirious!" I screamed out causing an echo as well.

He jumped, yanking Bryce's hand with him from my sudden outburst. My mouth dropped open as Bryce slowly started opening his eyes. He furrowed his brows and let a long yawn out noticing Delirious holding his hand seconds after. This is what I didn't want to happen. I had no one to blame but myself. If I never yelled then Bryce would still be asleep. I let my jealously seep out when Delirious was only trying to help. In the end, it was my fault Bryce had awoken. 

"Um, Del?", he questioned. "Whatcha doing with that ring and my hand? I mean, I'm flattered and all but I'm not interested." he added, chuckling lightly.

"I-I. It's nothing..."

 Bryce awkwardly took his hand back and shifted his body so he was now sitting up in the bed. His eyes met mine next and he eyed me suspciously.

"We can explain." I gulped before he could say something. "The ring is mine. I've been carrying it around for weeks trying to find the perfect moment." 

He nodded then looked to my right to where Cartoonz was. "The perfect moment? Uh... hey, you're here too?"

"Hey man!" Cartoonz replied with a little wave.

Bryce looked confused by this whole situation. This was the last thing I expected to happen and it might go down as the worst proposal ever. I couldn't even blame Delirious or Cartoonz anymore as this really was all my fault. How did I mess up and fail the most simplist task; putting a single ring on one finger. 

"I'm just gonna... go..." Delirious decided to speak up. He awkwardly slipped off the bed and handed the ring back to me. "We're going to go downstairs and do something else... Let's go Cartoonz."

The room was silent. Even though Cartoonz and Delirious were tipsy, they knew that Bryce and I needed privacy and I was grateful they didn't try and make this whole situation more cringy then it had to be. My eyes were glued to Bryce as he watched the other two leave the room. What was going through his head right now? I was afraid of what was going to happen next though.

"Ohm. Come here." Bryce immediately asked as soon as I heard the door close.

I nervously accepted his intivation and sat across from him. I decided it was for the best that I kept the ring closed away in my fist. I truly messed this up.

"Why didn't you just ask me? You know I'm going to say yes regardless."

"I don't know. I've just been having trouble getting the words out, I guess." I sighed.

He leaned forward, gently taking my hand which the ring was currently in. I watched him as he opened my hand out to reveal the sliver band once more. 

"I don't need a perfect moment. Every moment I'm with you, it's already perfect for me." he smiled, taking the ring from my hand and holding it up in front of his face. "I don't care where you ask me and I really don't care what we're doing at that moment. As long as it's you asking, then that's all I need."

"Really?"

I wanted to instantly lay a swift kiss on him the moment those words left his mouth. He was unbelievably perfect. 

"Yes really. I do have one thing I want to say though. You got Delirious to put a ring on me while I was asleep which is a strange way of proposing but..." he chuckled. "Would _you_ kindly be the one to do so instead?"

He handed the ring towards me. A wide grin formed between us. I was worrying about this whole thing for weeks on end, waiting for everything to be perfect but in the end, none of it mattered. We just needed eachother to make it perfect. As I took ahold of the band, Bryce held out his hand ready for me to do the honors until I remembered that he never knew the full story. He thinks I got Delirious to put the sliver band on him.

"Just so you know... I did originally put this on your hand." I pointed out with a smirk

"Please don't tell me you put it on my right hand, Ohm..." he scoffed, shaking his head in amusement.

"How did...?"

He rolled his eyes instantly which caused me to stop mid sentence. Was he seriously awake this whole time?!

"You were awake the whole time?!" I exclaimed. 

"No, but I know you. That and uh... Ive gotten mixed up before too. At least you tried!" he snickered. "Now please put this ring on my finger now. You've keep me waiting long enough."

His hand started shaking as a sign for me to hurry up. I gently took his hand and held the ring at the tip of his _correct_ finger this time. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before I took a glance at him.

It wasn't the best proposal, it could of been better. I could of done more to make it special but in the end, Bryce telling me he didn't need to be showered in love, that he just needed me to be with him to make it perfect was the best thing I could hear him say. My fear of wanting things to be utter perfection, my fear of saying those four words, it vanished. He was right. Just being with him was enough to make it special. 

"Brycey, will... will you marry me?" 

"Yes I will marry you, of course I will, Ohm."

 

 


End file.
